1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor, for a fluid, such as a refrigerant compressor used in an air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional compressor is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-27177. The structure of this compressor is illustrated in FIG. 8. This compressor falls under the category of piston-type variable capacity compressor. The housing is comprised of a front housing 1, a cylinder block 2, and a rear housing 3. A plurality of pistons 7 are inserted into the plurality of cylinder bores 21 formed in the cylinder block 2, and are forced to engage in reciprocating motion by a common drive plate 5. The drive plate 5 is driven to rotate by a shaft 4. This drive plate 5 enables the tilt angle to be smoothly changed and thus enables the discharge capacity of the compressor to be continuously changed. Further, a plurality of mounting brackets 28 to secure this compressor with some objective equipment are formed integrally on the front housing 1 and cylinder block 2, respectively.
In order to integrate the front housing 1, cylinder block 2 and rear housing 3, this compressor has a plurality of through bolts 40 as used frequently in conventional compressors. In a conventional compressor, these through bolts 40 are provided with the outside of the housing in an exposed state. However, due to the plurality of through bolts 40, and as the diameter of the compressor becomes larger by at least the diameter of a through bolt 40, there arises a problem that the size of the compressor as a whole becomes larger.